


diamonds are a cat's best friend

by karas-adorable-smile (Coara)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Strap-On, SuperCat March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coara/pseuds/karas-adorable-smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For SuperCat March Madness smut week: </p>
<p>Parting from the kiss, her gaze roamed over Cat’s features, contorted in pleasure. Over her neck, down to her collarbones, and further to the valley of her breasts where the pendant of the necklace rested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	diamonds are a cat's best friend

Kara Danvers-Grant was drumming her fingers against the keyboard on her desk, while she looked through the glass walls that separated Cat’s office from the rest of the floor.

It was a rather quiet day, nothing had come up that needed Kara’s, or  _ Supergirl’s _ attention, and usually she’d have a relaxed afternoon snack with her wife by now,  _ but _ she had prepared a little surprise for Cat in the top drawer of her desk. If Cat would just stop pacing through the office with the bluetooth headset glued to her ear.

The ‘C’ key got stuck, as Kara tapped her finger a bit too hard onto it, when Cat touched her wedding ring for the twentieth time in the last few minutes. Not that she was counting.

Kara hoped her small gift would finally give Cat the reassurance she craved, at least when Kara could believe what Alex had told her.

_ ”It’s the same with me and Astra, Kara. She took our family’s name and I got the crest of her old house tattooed. Maybe Cat wants to be more included in your Kryptonian heritage as well.” _

Another key got stuck when Cat settled into her chair, opening the top drawer to look for her hand sanitizer. Cat’s brows furrowed, Kara’s pulse quickened, and when Cat’s frown smoothed out into an emotionless mask, Kara gulped. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to listen to Alex.

Cat looked up at her, holding the eye contact as she stood up and strode through her office, until she was in front of Kara. Leaning down impossibly close, she braced herself on the arm rests of Kara’s chair. Now Kara could see Cat’s blown pupils and the hint of a blush at the collar of Cat’s blouse. She gulped again.

“I don’t care if you’ve got  _ other duties _ ,” Cat’s voice was a whisper when she placed her lips close to Kara’s ear, “the whole city can burn for all I care. Tonight you are  _ mine _ .”

Kara was sure she could hear the sound of leather tearing where her fingers had curled into the covering of her chair.

 

* * *

 

Kara’s hiss turned into a delighted moan as Cat dug her nails into Kara’s skin, leaving red trails down her stomach.

Cat threw her head back, a blush traveling down her neck to her heaving breasts. Her hips moved in slow circles.

Every little motion caused the toy to rub deliciously against Kara, and made her gasp and grab Cat's thighs with quivering hands. The bracelet filled with a low dose of kryptonite was a small safety measure so Kara didn't have to hold back while touching her wife, making her skin tingle slightly where it was fastened around her wrist.

With small caresses of her thumbs on Cat's inner thigh, Kara tried to hold herself back, to not thrust upwards, groaning appreciatively when Cat ground down with a bit more force. It wasn't a daily occurrence that they brought toys into bed with them, but when Cat had shoved Kara against their bedroom door and whispered “ _ I want to ride you _ ,” in Kara's ear, Kara had just nodded wordlessly before claiming Cat's lips in a lust filled kiss.

And Cat was still keeping her promise.

Kara bit down on her bottom lip, admiring the way the moonlight chased the shadows across the skin of Cat's abdomen, how Cat's muscles contracted with every drop of her hips to take the toy in.

The silicone glistened with Cat’s arousal, and Kara was mesmerized by the visual of Cat fucking herself, using Kara and the toy for her own pleasure. 

Kara’s thighs trembled, the strain to hold herself back amplified by the kryptonite. She loved the way she could feel Cat’s body holding her down, the way her own muscles exhausted themselves whenever she wore the bracelet. It was an addicting sensation to be at the mercy of her wife when Cat decided to take control.

One hand still grabbing Cat’s thigh, the other wandered upwards, nails scraping lightly over quivering muscles, until Kara cupped Cat’s breast. Cat arched into her at the soft touch, demanding more with a loud groan and a few fast moves of her hips. Kara complied, squeezing the soft flesh and rubbing her palm over the hard nipple. 

She would never get enough of touching Cat intimately. 

“You are so beautiful,“ Kara husked. She couldn’t help herself. At the sight of Cat’s tongue running over her bottom lip Kara sat up, both of them groaning at the different angle when the toy shifted with the movement. 

Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders, fingers tangling in her hair, their noses touching, breaths puffing against each other’s lips. Letting the tip of her tongue flick repeatedly over Cat’s mouth, Kara smiled when Cat’s breath quickened with every soft and short touch. Cat had never been patient, especially not when she was aroused, and as much as Kara craved a kiss, the anticipation, the build-up, shot spikes of pleasure down her spine. 

“Kara,“ it was a plea wrapped in a command, Cat’s nails digging into her scalp. Cat hadn’t stopped moving, and with every roll of her hips their bodies came flush together. 

Kara’s hands began to wander, dragging her nails across soft skin, over Cat’s sides and down her back, until she grabbed Cat’s ass and squeezed with every thrust and move of her muscles. 

“ _ Kara _ ,“ her voice reduced to a whimper, Cat had enough, the fingers tangled in Kara’s hair pulling until Kara’s head was tipped back so Cat could bring their lips together in a heated kiss. 

Both moaned at the touch, their tongues gliding over lips and against one another. Kara’s lips trembled at the sensuality of it. Sucking Kara’s bottom lip into her mouth, Cat gently bit down on it, the softness of the action belying the urgency in which her hips moved. 

Kara relished in every little detail, every sensation that was clouding her mind with so much arousal. The feeling of Cat’s thighs trembling, the heat that was radiating off them both, the wetness Kara could feel between her legs, their sweaty bodies flush together, Cat’s perfume mixing with the scent of sex. Kara shuddered, she felt herself getting closer from the bit of friction the end piece of the toy was giving her. 

Parting from the kiss, her gaze roamed over Cat’s features, contorted in pleasure. Over her neck, down to her collarbones, and further to the valley of her breasts where the pendant of the necklace rested. The necklace that looked perfect on Cat, the little diamond in the upper curve of the not-S glittering whenever Kara leaned back and the moonlight hit it just right. 

It wasn’t a tattoo, or the name of her family, but with this, in Kara’s eyes, Cat was officially a part of the House of El.

Kara kissed Cat’s cheek, her jaw, biting down on Cat’s pulse point and enjoying the way Cat’s hips bucked into her. She let her lips travel across Cat’s skin, until they rested above a furiously beating heart. “I love you, Cat, so much,“ she whispered against the swell of Cat’s breast, “you are my heart,“ followed by a kiss to Cat’s opened lips, “my soul,“ and a kiss to the pendant resting against Cat’s skin, “my home.“

Cat’s moans got louder by the second, and when Kara slid her hand between their bodies to touch Cat’s clit with firm strokes of her fingertips, it didn’t take long until Cat fell apart. Her fingers were pulling Kara’s hair almost painfully, her lips resting against Kara’s temple, open in a silent cry.

Wrapping her arms around the trembling body of her wife, Kara let herself fall back onto the mattress, a shuddering whimper escaping Cat’s lips when the toy slipped out of her. Cat shuffled to the left until her front was pressed against Kara’s side, only draping her arm and leg over Kara. She moaned when she felt Cat’s arousal against her hip.

Kara’s abs and the muscles in her thighs were twitching, and her own wetness coated the silicone that pressed against her sex, it wouldn’t take much to send her over the edge. 

She felt light kisses being pressed to her shoulder, and a groan worked its way up her throat when Cat began to use her teeth against her skin. “You’ve been such a good girl today, Kara,“ Cat’s voice was rough, and the tone of it made Kara’s hips buck up. Kara loved that voice, that satisfied almost purr which always sent a shiver through her body. “Giving me such a beautiful present, and making me so,  _ so _ happy.“

Cat took Kara’s arms by her wrists and pressed them into the pillow on both sides of Kara’s head. Kara didn’t need to be told to keep them there when Cat crawled down her body, lips, tongue and teeth worshipping every inch of her breasts and stomach.

“So, I guess you like it, huh?“ Kara bit her lip, eyes rolling back, when Cat wrapped a hand around the silicone shaft and stroked up and down. The pendant and the tips of Cat’s hair letting goosebumps erupt across her skin wherever they touched her in the softest of ways, followed by Cat’s lips with open mouthed kisses. 

Cat bit down on the skin around Kara’s hipbone, sucking it into her mouth and soothing the small bruise with her tongue. It was an exhilarating feeling to get marked by Cat, and even though the scratches and hickeys all vanished as soon as the bracelet was gone and the effect of the kryptonite had worn off, the next day Kara would trace the places on her skin with her fingertips.

“Darling, you have no idea,” Cat hummed against Kara’s skin, as her fingers worked to loosen the straps of the harness. Kara lifted her hips so Cat could slide it down. Shoving it off the mattress, the toy hit the floor with a dull thud, while Cat was already settling between Kara’s legs.

Kara’s breath hitched when she felt Cat’s breath puff against her overheated, wet sex, and Cat’s fingernails dug into her thighs.

They locked eyes, and with a predatory smile Cat lowered her mouth, lips wrapping around Kara’s clit.


End file.
